Welcome home
by forbiddenLOVE42
Summary: After the destruction of no.6 sion is reunited with his mother but can't stop thinking about nezumi he has to go back.


It had been 3 days since the walls had been destroyed. At first he had been content and happy his mother had embraced him and they had both cried. She had decided to keep the baby,and named her after safu. Even though it made him happy to see his mother's smiling face, he was restless. He couldn't stop thinking about nezumi, about that kiss. His hands turned to fists and he pounded the wall. He paced back and forth around the small apartment above his mother's bakery. Hadn't he made a resolve? Hadn't they said no more goodbye kisses? He sighed he had to tell his mother, tomorrow he was going back. He had to go back, he wanted to see nezumi's face and embrace him and tell him he wasn't going anywhere. Even if nezumi tried to make him leave he wouldn't. Because he had already decided.

He wanted to be with him to stay by his side.

Now he stood in front of the familiar door his palms sweaty and his knees trembled. He took a deep breath and knocked once before he entered. And he gasped nezumi was on top of him in an instant pressing his body against the wall.

What are you doing here dummy? I thought you went home nezumi said his silver eyes seemed to stare right into sions soul.

Sion laughed" what kind of greeting is that" and reaching up he stroked nezumi's cheek" besides I am home remember?

Nezumi looked somewhat taken aback tears welled in his silvery eyes. He reached up pressing sions palm against his cheek.

"what about your mother?"

"what about her?" sion sighed wrapped his arms around nezumi. Nuzzling his head against his neck." I explained to her, she understands". drawing back to stare up into nezumi's silver eyes." my home is here by your side don't you remember? It was my resolve. I can't stop thinking about you nezumi. I don't want to leave you again "

And suddenly nezumi's was holding him, their mouths crashed together. He was so happy nezumi was in his arms, he was home with him. They broke away for air.

"I won't let you leave me. Ever. " his eyes were steely commanding sion. Reaching up sion wrapped his arms around his neck "I'm not going anywhere, I'm yours remember " and sion leaned up and kissed him passionately still pressed against the wall nezumi grabbed his hair pulling his head back and kissed and bit down his neck leaving trails of burning fire. Small mewls escaped him and he clutched nezumi's back as he bit him right above the collarbone leaving a trail of Mark's all over. And then their lips were locked again nezumi bit down on his lower lip causing him to moan and nezumi shot his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth their tongues battling for dominance and they broke apart to breath still connected by a line of saliva. Sion had never felt so hot his face was burning crimson and the feel of nezumi's lips and tongue caressing his skin was driving him mad with lust. Nezumi spun him around and still pressed against the wall began undoing the buttons of his sweater sion could feel nezumi's hard on pressed against his back and moaning ground his hips into came off his shirt and he shivered as nezumi traced the red snake like scar with his tongue. Deftly he bolted the door.

"nezumi" sion moaned his voice heady

"hmm" nezumi purred "you have something to say?"

"no.. just we should move away from the door people will hear" panted sion.

Smirking nezumi pulled him across the room pushing him down onto the bed pulled off his climbing onto the bed he straddled his wrists held them above him with one hand while He trailed the red snake like scar with his fingers tracing his way downwards nezumi leaned down and licked sions ear

"say it sion tell me what you want"nezumi breathed,the sensation like electricity down his back sion moaned. leaning back he grabbed sions chin and forced his face up "look at me and say it sion"

Sion was going mad but he didn't mind if nezumi wanted something he would do anything

Looking at nezumi his face burning with heat "please nezumi I want you "

"Ehh your majesty? You want what?" nezumi teased as he twisted one of sions sensitive nipples

"please nezumi fuck me"gasped sion nezumi leaned down and captured his lips parting them with his tongue. Nipping at his lip sion moaned into the kiss squirming beneath nezumi.

And suddenly nezumi was taking his pants and boxers off in one swift removed his shoes and socks

Sion blushed crimson in embarrassment turning his gaze away

"don't be ashamed sion" nezumi said his voice soft and sweet he discarded his own remaining clothes sion Sat up as nezumi sat down on the bed sion turned nezumi's face toward him kissing him softly and nezumi pushed him down backward on the every inch of skin he could reach until sion was covered in his love marks he slid his thumb over sions lower lip and pressed his fingers against his mouth. Suck he commanded huskily his eyes glazed over with lust,sion wondered if it was hard for him to hold back and obediently took the digits into his mouth coating them with saliva and twirling his tongue around them as nezumi moaned in delight at the sight of his submissive his fingers he spread sions legs gently squeezed his dick sion mewled with delight nuzumi slowly pumped him while slowly circling his entrance. Then leaning down at the same time he engulfed sions erection he slipped his finger into sion who howled out in delight as nezumi twirled his tongue around his member he inserted another finger and began to scissor. Sion entwined his fingers in the raven hair as nezumi continued to lick and suck pushing sion almost to the edge

"nnngg nezumi I can't hold on" sion whimpered one hair wrapped around nezumi's dark locks the other clenching the sheet suddenly nezumi took all of him in while scissoring him mercilessly sion squirmed in delight and he came his toes curling and his back arching thrusting his hips into his lovers mouth he lay there panting and mewled in protest as the fingers were withdrawn nezumi was looking at him his eyes brimming with lust and need licking the seman off his lips.

"this may hurt"he murmured positioning himself at sions entrance and slowly pushed in sion cried out in pain nezumi was inside of him he felt so full he would burst tears welled up in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks nezumi licked the tears away and held him close letting him adjust

"are you ok" he breathed into sions neck sion nodded against him and slowly began to move his hurt at first but the pain died away and sion he was panting and gasping moaning out nezumi's name nezumi's hands were digging into his hips "God you're tight sion" he moaned

Sion was filled with sudden euphoria

"nezumi ahh say it again nezumi say my name"sion moaned thrusting his hips hard against nezumi

"sion mmhhmm I can't hold much longer "

Nezumi wrapped sions legs tightly around his waist and changed positions so that nezumi was straddling his waist he continued to thrust maddeningly sion wrapped his arms around his nails leaving scratches all down his back suddenly his mind was blank,white with pleasure as he screamed out his lovers name and after a couple more thrusts nezumi biting down on sions sensitive neck came moaning against sweaty skin.

They just stayed like that for what seemed like forever panting and gasping for breath holding one another. Sion had never felt so happy after awhile they untangled themselves and laid pressed against eachother

"nezumi i love you" his head buried in the crook of his neck. Entwining their fingers together and sighing happily

"I love you too sion,welcome home"he said kissing sions forehead. And they both drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
